In many scientific applications as well as industrial applications it is necessary to use o-rings to provide a hermetical seal between two adjoining metal surfaces. The o-rings, are normally disposed in o-ring grooves on each of the adjoining metal surfaces to provide proper compression and disposition of the o-ring seal. Contact of the o-ring seal on the surface of the o-ring groove provides the hermetical seal. In many instances, however, the inner surface of the o-ring groove is not sufficiently smooth to provide the desired hermetical seal between the o-ring seal and the groove surface. This can occur from damage to the o-ring groove or improper machining techniques. Improper machining techniques are especially prevalent in large vacuum tanks where milling machines are allowed to chatter during the milling process leaving chatter marks on the bottom surface of the o-ring groove. It is therefore necessary, in many instances, to refinish the bottom surface of the o-ring groove so that a proper hermetical seal can be formed between the o-ring and the o-ring groove. In most cases, the only manner of obtaining a properly finished o-ring groove is to ship the device back to the manufacturer for refinishing in accordance with specifications. This not only causes time delays, but also can be extremely expensive for large items such as large vacuum tanks.
Consequently, it would be desirable to be able to refinish o-ring grooves on location with a device which is portable, hand held and capable of providing a properly refinished groove surface which provides a hermetical seal.